Truth Or Dare?
by Junko-FashionableDespair
Summary: Hmm, wah, Apakah kau ingin melihat karakter Shingeki no Kyojin bermain Truth Or Dare? Bagaimana ekspresi Levi ketika ditanyai siapakah orang yang disukainya? Bagaimana reaksi Jean ketika ia harus menembak Mikasa langsung? Wuehehe, Pasti seru tuh! Lihat saja disini. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya! Review ya. o


**-Prologue- **

Mereka sedang berkumpul..

Di Sebuah Markas Rahasia yang udah dibuat author(?) /plak

" .. Ren, aku bosan. Enaknya kita main apa? " Kata Jean yang melas. Saat titan-titan sedang berkeliaran mereka malah terkurung disana, entah kenapa.

" A-aku enggak tau. A-ada yang punya usulan? " Tanya Eren kepada semua 104th Trainees Squad.

" Petak Umpet?" Jawab Christa.

" Terlalu mainstream. Main Kentang-kentangan(?) aja. " Kata Sasha yang akhirnya mendapat glare dari orang-orang.

" Engklek? "

" Bekel! "

" Basket? "

" DIAMLAH! AKU SEDANG MENCOBA BERPIKIR! "

Suasana pun hening. Entah itu teriakan siapa, tapi teriakan itu sangat menggelegar. Dan tiba-tiba, si cowok shota, Armin Arlert, mengajukan sesuatu.

" Gi-gimana kalau..umm.. Truth or Dare..? "

...

...

Hening beberapa saat

..

..

..

..

-awkward moment-

..

" GENIUS KAU ARMIN! " Teriak Eren menggelegar sambil mengacungi jempolnya.

"AYO KITA MAIN TOD! " Teriak Reiner pula. Haha.

" Dimana? " Tanya Mikasa

" Di hatiku. " Kata Jean ngegombal, Eaaa(?) /ditabok

"Di Shiganshina aja, biar greget, di rumahnya Eren. Aku ingin kesana. " Kata Ymir. Dan semua orang juga setuju. Wow, Approved!

Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka harus bermain di rumah Eren(?) Yang padahal resikonya besar sekali. Tidak yakin mereka ingin main ToD, atau mau cari mati?

Sesampainya di Shiganshina, semua orang terlihat senang.. kecuali Eren. Eren rupanya mengalami syok(?), karena teringat oleh ibunya yang dengan mengenaskan dimakan oleh Titan. Dan juga, kampung halamannya yang kini sudah hancur karena teror dari Titan. 104th Trainees Squad terlihat menikmati ini, dan dengan tidak berdosanya mereka berlari-lari seperti anak kecil tanpa mengetahui kesedihan Eren(?).

" Eren, apakah kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Mikasa khawatir.

" Ya Mikasa, aku baik-baik saja. " Jawab Eren. Yah, untuk sementara ini tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Namanya aja FF, Author bisa bikin keajaiban titan-titannya masuk ke Black Hole semua :'v

" Yosh! Mari kita mulai! " Teriak Jean bersemangat. Yang lain juga ikut bersemangat.

Ng? Sepertinya ada seseorang disitu. Tidak, bukan satu orang, terlihat seperti segerombolan orang. Siapa ya?

" Sedang apa kalian disini? " Ucap seseorang yang tidak asing lagi—siapakah? Fangirls, siapkan tisumu. Yak, Heichou.

" Itu Eren dan yang lain! " Kata Hanji sembari menunjuk 104th Trainees Squad. Ada Komandan Erwin, Mayor Mike, dan lain-lain deh.

" He-he-he-he-heichou .. " Eren gugup.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Levi kebingungan, melihat tingkah Eren yang aneh.

" D-di belakangmu itu siapa.. ? " Kata Eren, tubuhnya menggetar. 104th Trainees Squad juga. Seakan-akan mereka syok dengan- sebuah penampakan—di belakang Heichou.

" Eren! "

" Eren! "

" Eren! "

" Eren! "

Petra? Auruo? Eld? Gunther?

Semua orang berlarian. Tidak terkecuali Eren. PENAMPAKAN! Bukankah mereka sudah wafat sejak Episode 21? Bahkan kita sudah menguburnya!

" Hoo, kalian sedang apa? " Tanya Petra. Dia tersenyum. Apakah itu benar-benar hantu? Atau zombie? Tidak, setelah teror Titan sekarang teror zombie? Apakah akan ada crossover untuk Shingeki no Kyojin dan Highschool Of The Dead?

" S-s-s-s-s-s-sedang main Truth or Dare.. " Kata Armin gugup.

" Kami ikut! Teganya kau tidak mengajak, " Balas Hanji.

" T-tentu saja. " Kata Eren.

Wow, itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Semua orang yang ada disana ikut bermain ToD, tidak terkecuali- keempat arwah tersebut- Sedangkan, ekspresi Heichou datar saja. Mungkin dia resah melihat keadaan Shiganshina yang sangat kotor, sehingga ia ingin membersihkannya. Oh, silakan. Tapi Petra dan Hanji memaksanya untuk turut serta mengikuti ToD.

" Baiklah! Ayo kita Hom-pim-pa(?)! "

-**TBC**-

Author's note: Reader, kalian juga boleh mengirim review beserta isi Truth/Dare juga kok. Misal:

Rika Yuuki: Author, ini Truth buat Eren!

Siapa yang Eren sukai? Sampai-sampai Eren ingin IYKWIM dengannya? /ditabok

Nanti akan Author masukkan. ;) Sekian!


End file.
